


marigolds

by DireShire



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Issues, Drabble, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, soft kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireShire/pseuds/DireShire
Summary: breezepelt goes AHCUKG and pukes on the floor again
Relationships: Breezepelt/Heathertail (Warriors)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> just to make sure it's clear: breezepelt has hanahaki due to crowfeather not loving him as a son, it's not a romantic hanahaki thing.

"Do you still get the flowers?" Heathertail asked, intertwining her tail with Breezepelt's and licking his cheek. Breezepelt looked away, his claws instinctively digging into the dirt at the thought of his father.

"No." He lied. "They stopped." He could feel the vines constrict his lungs like an adder winding around a mouse. "I don't care about him anymore. You're what's important to me now." He rested his chin on Heathertail's head, closing his eyes and trying to relax; to focus on her familiar scent.

He fought the urge to heave onto her soft fur like a raincloud spewing a storm.

“Good.” Heathertail purred, gently dragging her tongue across Breezepelt’s throat. “I know I can’t fix everything that he did to you, but… I want you to know I love you, no matter what everyone else thinks of you. You’re strong and loyal… it makes me happy to see you know you belong here and not in the Place of No Stars. You’re an honorable warrior, Breezepelt. I couldn’t ask for anything more in a mate.”

She tentatively pulled away, staring up at Breezepelt with those sweet violet eyes he’d grown so used to staring into. “Besides, I have something I want to show you.”

“You do?” Breezepelt began to stand up, but Heathertail placed a paw on his own, bringing him back onto the moor.

“Yes, it’s right here.” Purred Heathertail, as she rolled over onto her back. For a moment, Breezepelt’s gaze was fixated on her soft, loving expression on her face- he could barely believe she looked at him like that- before his eyes trailed down her body, down to her plump, swollen belly. “I talked to Kestrelflight today.” She mewed, tail swishing happily against the tall, yellow grass. “He says I’ll need to move to the nursery soon.”

The vines tugged at Breezepelt’s chest. “I’m pregnant, Breezepelt. We’re going to have a litter together. Our own litter of little WindClan warriors.” Heathertail continued, bumping her snout against Breezepelt’s paws.

“But-” Breezepelt stumbled over his words. He didn’t want to sound unappreciative, or make it sound like he _didn’t_ love Heathertail or that he _didn’t_ want kits with her but- his fur bristled as he swallowed down the petals. “I can’t be a father, Heathertail, I couldn’t-”

“Of course you can.” Heathertail said. “Breezepelt, you can be the father Crowfeather wasn’t.”

As soon as she said his name, he hacked. She rolled back onto her stomach, ears alert and eyes wide with worry at the sight of her mate’s convulses. Breezepelt tried to keep the heaves at bay, but the marigolds fell from his teeth like raindrops from the sky.

Heathertail stood up, pressing herself against Breezepelt in an attempt to console him. “I’m sorry.” Breezepelt sputtered, sneezing away the last of the petals from his fit. “… I guess they haven’t stopped.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me.” Heathertail said, nuzzling his neck. “It’ll be okay. You’ll love our kits, just as you love me. You’ll see, my dear.”

She bent over, taking one of the marigolds in her mouth. “In the meantime, I’m sure Krestelflight could use some extra marigold for the medicine cat den. Let’s take this to him.”

Breezepelt nodded. “I love you.” He murmured.

“I love you too, Breezepelt.”

**Author's Note:**

> heathertail's like "omg my husband committed war crimes but that's okay he's a hot emo boy 😍 "


End file.
